


two times

by KitsuneBi22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneBi22/pseuds/KitsuneBi22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two moments in the life of a master and his padawan</p>
            </blockquote>





	two times

First Moment

 

-"He finally fell asleep.”- were Obi-Wan’s thoughts.

  
Another night passed and little Anakin had another nightmare. When this happened nothing but be in Obi-Wan’s arms soothed him. Obi-Wan did not know what to think. This dependence was against the code, but the Force said it was was okay.

  
-"Eh, master Qui-Gon. And me how talked of your pathetic life forms. If you could see me now”- he looked fondly at the boy in his arms.

 

 

 

Second Moment

 

Anakin could not believe what he was seeing. Obi-Wan, his master, his father, a sith! The only thing in that moment he wanted to know was why.

  
\- Why, Obi-Wan?  
\- Because one of us had to fall and I didn't want it to be you.

  
Anakin never thought his heart could be broken further.


End file.
